Chute Libre
by JainaXF
Summary: Les réflexions de Satine avant et pendant la sérénade de Christian dans l’éléphant. Il m’a toujours semblé que Satine cédait assez rapidement à Christian, étant donné ses convictions sur l’amour, alors voici mon interprétation …


Fanfic _Moulin Rouge_

Titre : Chute libre

Auteur : JainaXF

Résumé : Les réflexions de Satine avant et pendant la sérénade de Christian dans l'éléphant. Il m'a toujours semblé que Satine cédé assez rapidement à Christian, étant donné ses convictions sur l'amour, alors voici mon interprétation …

Droits : Non, aucun des personnages de Moulin Rouge ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste avec.

Note : C'est ma première fanfic (Moulin Rouge ou autre) alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Envoyez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait !

''Duc? Je ne suis pas un Duc… Je suis un écrivain… Il n'essayait pas de la tromper ou quoi que soit… C'est sur l'amour… C'est sur l'amour vainquant tous les obstacles…"

_Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui maintenant ?C'est juste une jeune homme naïf et idéaliste ! Même s'il est très doué pour la poésie…Leur rencontre avait été très étrange avec ce qui devait être un des plus gros quiproquo ayant existé. Il a dû penser que j'était folle à vouloir le séduire alors qu'il voulait vraiment lire de la poésie !Malgré ça, il semble avoir craqué pour moi… _Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir lui faire comprendre que la vie n'était pas une pièce de théâtre. Cependant et leur danse lui avaient semblée magique et continuaient à la troubler.

Satine pouvait voir qu'il était toujours éveillé, debout à sa fenêtre, il avait l'air de regarder dans sa direction. Satine s'approcha doucement pour mieux le voir et vit qu'il était de nouveau à sa machine à écrire. Elle ressentit un besoin soudain d'exprimer les émotions qui la parcouraient. C'était un point qu'elle avait en commun avec Christian : elle adorait chanter.

**SATINE:**  
I FOLLOW THE NIGHT

Elle se sentait un peu triste après cette nuit. Peut-être parce que cela lui avait rappelé ce qu 'elle devait supporter et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire. Elle regardait toujours la fenêtre de Christian. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Cette vie était beaucoup mieux que vivre dans les rue.

CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT  
WHEN WILL I BEGIN TO LIVE AGAIN?

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY

Bientôt, elle pourrait enfin être une vraie actrice et changer de vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de séduire le vrai Duc.

WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME?

L'amour d'un poète sans le sou ne la mènerait nul part, qu'importe le fait qu'il soit sincère, beau et charmant.

WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME?

Non, elle n'avait pas de place pour l'amour dans sa vie.

WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM  
AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

Rêver ne pouvait apporter que de faux espoirs et, tôt ou tard, de la douleur, et était incompatible avec son monde.

Satine décida de monter sur le haut de l'éléphant : elle adorait la vue et elle s'y sentait toujours plus libre. Alors qu'elle montait, elle s'aperçut que Christian n'était plus là. Il a dû aller se coucher, pensa-t-elle. _Peut-être vais-je pouvoir enfin arrêter de penser à lui._

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY  
WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM

AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

Elle se laissa absorber complètement par sa chanson; sans faire attention à son environnement.

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
FLY, FLY AWAY

Tout à coup, elle eut la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait.

"Désolé!"

Après avoir poussé un cri de surprise, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'écrivain. Il avait l'air embarrassé et mal à l'aise.

" - Désole, je ne voulais pas … J'ai vu votre lumière allumé et j'ai grimpé le …

-Quoi?

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure, et juste quand elle avait enfin réussi à ne plus penser à lui ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais vous remercier pour …m'aider à avoir la place.

Oh, ce n'était que cela ! Satine se sentit soulagée :

- Oh ! Bien sûr …Oui, Toulouse… Toulouse avait raison. Vous êtes …_merveilleux. Hé, d'où est-ce que vient cette réflexion ? _vous êtes très doué, finit-elle en bafouillant un peu. Pourquoi donc la rendait-il si nerveuse ? D'habitude, c'était l'inverse ! Elle continua :

Ca va être un spectacle superbe. De toute façon, je ferai mieux d'y aller parce que … heu, nous avons tous le deux une journée très chargée demain.

Elle commença à partir, ressentant un besoin irrationnel de s'éloigner de cet homme, non ce garcon qui la perturbait plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. Cependant, il ne la laissa pas partir si facilement :

Attendez ! Non, s'il vous plait attendez …

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant, pensa Satine, se sentant un peu légèrement irritée et anxieuse d'une certaine manière.

- Avant, quand nous étions …quand nous étions …quand vous pensiez que j'étais le Duc… Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez. Et !et je me demandais si … si-

Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander à présent. _Hé bien, je peux abandonner l'idée de lui faire comprendre ma situation subtilement. De toute façon, c'est sans doute mieux d'écarter ça de notre relation dès maintenant._ Elle finit donc sa question :

- Si je faisais juste …semblant ?

- Oui !

Bien sûr, répondit Satine immédiatement, avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait en réalité. _Si les circonstances avaient été différentes …Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de penser aux "Et si" maintenant._

- Oh…Ca semblait jute… vrai.

Il semblait si convaincu de son affirmation, ce poète idéaliste. _Et je suis celle qui doit lui expliquer les réalités de ma vie._

Elle s'approcha de lui :  
- Christian…Je suis une courtisan ne. Je suis payé pour faire croire aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent.

- Oui…  
Stupide de ma part de penser que vous pouviez… tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi.

Il avait l'air si abattu que Satine se sentit oblige de rajouter quelque chose pour adoucir sa déception et lui faire comprendre que le problème ne venait pas de lui personnellement :

- Je ne peux tomber amoureuse de personne.

Apparemment, cela n'était pas la chose à dire parce qu'il avait l'air horrifié à présent :

- Vous ne pouvez pas tomber amoureuse ? Mais une vie sans amour, c'est terrible !

_Oh non, pas encore ses idées utopiques ! Il n'y a pas de place pour elles ici ! _

- Non! Etre à la rue, c'est terrible!

_Qu'est-que tu as à répondre à ça ?_

- Non!  
_Comment est-qu'il peut dire ça ?_

L'amour est comme l'oxygène !

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

- Comment ?

- L'amour est empli de nombreuses splendeurs. L'amour nous élève là où nous devrions être. L'amour est tout ce dont on a besoin !

_Pas une autre séance de poésie ! C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin cette nuit ! _

- S'il te plait, ne recommence pas.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

- Une fille doit se nourrir, répliqua Satine, tentant de l'empêcher de chanter.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

- Elle finira à la rue , tenta Satine encore une fois. Il y avait un pouvoir dans ses chansons qui lui faisait peur.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

_Très bien, s'il veut la jouer ainsi, je le battrais à son propre jeu !_

LOVE IS JUST A GAME

_S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au Moulin Rouge, c'est ça !_

I WAS MADE FOR LOVIN' YOU, BABY  
YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVIN' ME

_Génial, bientôt il va dire que je suis son âme sœur et grand amour !Je suis une courtisane, Christian, tu te souviens ?_

THE ONLY WAY OF LOVIN' ME, BABY  
IS TO PAY A LOVELY FEE

JUST ONE NIGHT  
GIVE ME JUST ONE NIGHT

_Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des exceptions !_

THERE'S NO WAY  
'CAUSE YOU CAN'T PAY

IN THE NAME OF LOVE  
ONE NIGHT IN THE NAME OF LOVE

_Satine ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ses pitreries. _   
YOU CRAZY FOOL  
I WON'T GIVE INTO YOU  
Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. _Il est temps d'arrêter ça maintenant._

Don't…LEAVE ME THIS WAY _ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être obstiné ! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois lui dire …_

I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
OH BABY, DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY

Malgré elle, Satine se sentait touché par ses mots et son visage tellement sincère et plein d'espoir et ses yeux … Elle se détourna et essaya de se concentrer pour avoir le dessus dans le débat malgré le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il avait éveillé en elle.

YOU'D THINK THAT PEOPLE  
WOULD HAVE HAD ENOUGH  
OF SILLY LOVE SONGS

Il se rapprochait de nouveau d'elle.

I LOOK AROUND ME AND I SEE  
IT ISN'T SO  
Oh, non.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son affirmation. _Evidemment, lui et son point de vue bohémien !_ Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux alors lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

SOME PEOPLE WANT TO FILL THE WORLD  
WITH SILLY LOVE SONGS

Il était très proche d'elle à présent et il caressa son visage doucement. Pendant quelque secondes, Satine fut incapable de bouger, hypnotisé par ses yeux et sa tendre caresse

WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?  
I'D LIKE TO KNOW

Elle sortit de sa transe soudainement. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! Je ne pas lui permettre ce genre de choses, ça serait trop dangereux !_ Elle courut Presque, pour s'éloigner de lui et de son charme.

CAUSE HERE I GO  
A ce moment là, Christian se précipita sur le skylight de l'éléphant et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.  
AGAIN!

_Oh, non! Il est fou, il aurait pu mourir !_

LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG

- Descends, descends ! elle tenta d'attraper sa main

WHERE EAGLES FLY ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH

Satine lui prit finalement la main et le ramena en sécurité. Elle se sentait très soulagé et chanta en le regardant ostensiblement :

LOVE MAKES US ACT LIKE WE ARE FOOLS  
THROW OUR LIVES AWAY FOR ONE HAPPY DAY

_Maintenant, ça suffit, je dois arrêter ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers. _Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter si facilement :

WE COULD BE HEROES  
JUST FOR ONE DAY, chanta-t-il à sa suite.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer, même pour une nuit, peu importe à quel point je le souhaite ! Et même si je le faisais, il peut sembler extraordinaire maintenant, mais ensuite tout tournera mal comme toujours _tenta de se convaincre Satine en pensant à la relation entre ses parents alors que ses barrières s'effondraient une à une.

YOU…YOU WILL BE MEAN

-Non, c'est faux ! _C'est vrai, je ne peux pas l'imagine être comme ça, il a l'air si gentil. Arrête ça Satine ! _

AND I…I'LL DRINK ALL THE TIME, continua-t-elle en essayant de rester calme et se raccrochant à n'importe quel prétexte.

Il l'a regardait intensément depuis la fenêtre :

WE SHOULD BE LOVERS

WE CAN'T DO THAT, répliqua Satine hésitante, sentant ses dernières protections s'effondrer.

WE SHOULD BE LOVERS  
AND THAT'S A FACT , continua-t-il en souriant, semblant sentir que sa victoire était proche.

Satine sut qu'elle était perdue à ce moment-là : _oh ,la meilleure façon de vaincre ce sentiment est probablement d'y céder, une fois que cela sera réel, ça ne durera sans doute pas longtemps, cette fantaisie perdra son attrait. Je dois lui faire comprendre que ça ne peut pas durer, cependant. _Au fond Satine savait que c'était juste un moyen de se rassurer par rapport aux émotions nouvelles que Christian avait fait naître en elle, mais cela lui permettait de continuer à présent que sa raison et son cœur avaient conclu une trève temporaire.

THOUGH NOTHING WILL KEEP US TOGETHER…

WE COULD STEAL TIME…

Elle s'approcha de lui, se permettant enfin de savourer les sentiments crées par Christian

JUST FOR ONE DAY  
WE COULD BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER  
WE COULD BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER  
WE COULD BE HEROES

JUST BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

I…

CAN'T HELP LOVING…

YOU

HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS…

NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

Elle se sentait submergée par leur chant, leur proximité physique … Malgré tout, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter un dernier commentaire taquin …

- Tu vas être mauvais pour les affaires, je le sens."

…avant de se pencher vers lui et de céder au désir qu'elle ressentait de l'embrasser depuis la fin de sa première chanson pour elle. Alors que leur baiser s'intensifia, leur environment sembla disparaître et elle fut bientôt incapable de former une pensée cohérente, perdue dans un tourbillon de délicieuse sensations.

Satine fut lentement réveillée par quelque chose qui la chatouillait sous le nez. Ca devait être le rêve le plus merveilleux qu'elle est eu depuis des années et elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de son contact. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit Christian allongé près d'elle, et ses cheveux noirs sous son nez. Son cri l'avait réveillé et il l'a regarda, paraissant un peu inquiet :

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non…Non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, ils sont déjà partis ou en train de rassembler leurs vêtements.

Et bien, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent, dit Christian en la regardant tendrement.

Satine rougit. Cette situation était si nouvelle pour elle qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Elle revient donc au domaine plus familier de la taquinerie et s'exclama :

Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été si timide, nous aurions gagné du temps et fait ça hier. Mais, finalement, c'est sans doute mieux, Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le Duc aurait fait s'il nous avait surpris comme ça !

Cette dernière remarque la rendit un peu nerveuse : _Je dois toujours séduire le Duc … _Mais Christian interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

Même s'il n'était pas venu, je préfère que l'on ait rien fait à ce moment-là Ca n'aurait pas été réel.

Bien sûr, je croyais que tu étais le Duc … mais Christian secoua la tête avec véhémence :

Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je n'aurais été qu'un de tes « clients » que tu aurais séduit avec une de tes façades …

Maintenant sa curiosité était éveillée :

Une de mes façades ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'as fascinée. Mais j'avais le sentiment que tu avais quelque chose de plus profond que ce que tu montrais pendant le spectacle ou que tes techniques de séduction. Il sourit : et j'avais raison. J'ai déjà entraperçu qui tu étais vraiment lorsque j'ai chanté et ensuite quand je t'ai entendu chanter.

Oh, tu as entendu ça, dit Satine, un peu embarrassée

Oui, c'était très beau ! Mais pas autant que toi maintenant.

Satine ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu :

Arrête ! Je dois avoir l'air affreuse ! Pas de maquillage, complètement décoiffée …

Il lui sourit d'une manière adorable et répondit :

- Exact ! Mais tu est naturelle ! Et c'est ce que je préfère !

Satine sourit, rougissant de nouveau. Christian était un rêve éveillé. A ce moment-là, elle sut au fond d'elle-même que sa partie raisonnable avait déjà perdu, et qu'elle était déjà trop engagé émotionnellement. Mais, alors qu'elle regardait ses yeux verts avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, cela lui était égal. Avec lui, peu lui importait de tomber, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour la rattraper.


End file.
